Pretty Flowers
by sessysgurlapril13
Summary: Summary: Kagome and Rin are kidnapped. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha go to rescue them but what happens when Inuyasha gets caught up with Kikyo and Kagome catches them after Sesshoumaru saves her. What will Kagome do? SK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary: Kagome and Rin are kidnapped. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha go to rescue them but what happens when Inuyasha gets caught up with Kikyo and Kagome catches them after Sesshoumaru saves her. What will Kagome do? SK

Chapter 1: Kagome and Rin

With Kagome:

"Mom, I'm leaving now. I don't know when I might be back so I'm going to take some extra food and clothes." Kagome yelled to her mother while packing more clothes into her book bag and putting her text books from all her classes in it as well. She picked it up off the bed and put it on her back and ran down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen to put food in it.

"Alright dear, have fun and be careful" Kagome's mother told her while watching her daughter pack some candy, ramen and other snacks. "Here I made some lunch boxes for you and your friends, Kagome" She said while opening the fridge door and showing her daughter.

"Thank you so much mom well I have to get going I'll try to be home soon bye." Kagome said putting the lunch boxes into her back pack.

"Bye. Be careful." Kagome's mother told her watching her leave.

Kagome walked through the yard walking to where the well was. 'I wonder what Inuyasha and the guys are up too. I hope they wont be mad at me for leaving for a week.'

"Sigh oh well I'll be seeing them soon" Kagome said while she entered the well house and jumped into the well

"Wow it's really sunny today" Kagome said looking at the sky then back down letting her eyes adjust to the light then climbed out. "This is a first Inuyasha and the gang isn't here to pick me up" Kagome said walking towards Kaede's village.

crack, crack

Kagome looked around as she heard some twigs break behind her worried since she didn't have her bow and arrows with her since she had left them at Kaede's hut. "Who's there?" Kagome yelled trying to hide her fear.

"Ha ha ha ha ha look what we have here boys." A guy with long black hair came out from behind a tree and stared at her.

With Rin:

"La la la la Lord Sesshoumaru Lord Sesshoumaru when are you coming back. La la la flowers such pretty flowers."

Ok guys hope you like my story please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I wish I did

Last time:

Kagome looked around as she heard some twigs break behind her worried since she didn't have her bow and arrows with her since she had left them at Kaede's hut. "Who's there?" Kagome yelled, trying to hide her fear.

"Ha ha ha ha ha look what we have here boys." A guy with long black hair came out from behind the tree and stared at her.

With Rin:

La la la la Lord Sesshoumaru Lord Sesshoumaru when are you coming back. La la la flowers such pretty flowers

Now:

Crack, crack

"Who's there" Rin said. She was wearing a pink kimono with cherry blossoms on the sleeves and on the bottom of it. Like always she wasn't wearing and shoes. She was a beautiful child; being only 7 she new a lot for her age.

She turned around and saw two men standing behind her. One had short blonde hair and was wearing an all black outfit (kinda like a ninja outfit) and the other guy with short black hair was wearing and all black kimono.

"Hey little girl where's Sesshoumaru" the man with the short blonde hair asked.

"Well in that case we're going to need some bait to get him to come so we can cut off his head ha ha ha ha" the guy with the short black hair said laughing while looking at Rin.

"Why..why would yo..you want to hurt Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked while backing up and getting ready to run.

"If we kill him" the blonde hair guy paused and looked at the other guy. "should I tell her Gaku"

"Go ahead Paru it's not like she is going to see anyone anytime soon" The guy known as Gaku said.

"Ok then" Paru began again "If we kill him then our great Gacht will be the lord of the western lands. Now come little girl don't make us have to hurt you"

Hop hop (I don't know the sound of what a frog makes.)

Paru and Gaku looked at each other then behind him to see a frog jumping around. "God damn frogs" Gaku said as he stepped on it.

Gaku looks up to where the little girl was a minute ago. "Paru she's running away come on" Gaku said while starting to run.

"Yes, we must hurry" Paru said while catching up to him.

Rin's POV

Finally taking the chance when I saw Gaku and Paru turn around I start running, not caring that branches were tearing up my clothes and my skin.

'Oh my gosh I can't believe those guys want to kill Lord Sesshoumaru and they are trying to capture me to get to him' "Somebody help!" I screamed as loud as I could while running.

Kagome's POV

"This will be the last time I will ask you. Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome said. She was wearing a fitting black My Chemical Romance t-shirt and some blue jeans that had holes in them with some World industries shoes on. Surely if compared to the most beautiful person in the world, she would surpass her in beauty.

Regular POV

Kagome looked at the three guys surrounding her. One of them had long black hair that was tied back; he was wearing an all black outfit (like a ninja outfit, if you know what it's called please tell me so I can change it ). The other two were twins they both had long red hair that looked like blood. They were wearing to dark blue kimonos and had no shoes on. The only difference that Kagome could tell between the two was that one of them had red eyes while the other had black eyes.(By the way all the guys try to kill Sesshoumaru are demons)

"I am Nakumo" the guy with the long black hair said "and this is Ryo" pointing to the twin with red eyes "and this is Aki" Nakumo said pointing to the guy with the black eyes. "But no need to know names, have you seen a lit-"

"Somebody help!" Kagome heard and started to run into the direction of the sound, pushing Aki and Ryo out of her way. Looking around to where she had heard the scream come from she saw Rin screaming and running for help while two guys chased her.

"Rin come here what's wrong?" Kagome asked with concern in her voice while hugging the little girl.

"Ther..there and tw..two men trying to catch me so the..they can kill Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin said trying her hardest not to stutter.

"It's ok Rin I'm here." Kagome said and picked up the girl in her arms and stood and looked around to find five guys surrounding her including the twins and Nakumo.

"Rin do you know who these guys are" Kagome asked whispering to Rin.

"That guy is Paru" she said while pointing to her left (Rin is in Kagome's arms turned around)"and that guy is Gaku" She said pointing to the guy standing to Paru's left. "and I don't know who they are" pointing to Nakumo, Aki and Ryo.

"What do ya'll want with Rin" Kagome said implying the question to anyone who would answer; knowing that Rin had only told her a little piece of information.

"Put her down she is of no concern to you." Aki said in a cold voice, making Kagome and Rin shutter, taking a step towards them.

"She is my child leave her alone. What do you want with her?" Kagome asked and looked at Rin then back to the guys.

"If you have to know we are going to use her as bait to get to Sesshoumaru and kill him so Lord Gacht can rule the western lands" The man know as Paru said while grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me you bastard" Kagome yelled at him, trying to get out of his grip.

"Let go of the child" The other man known as Gaku said.

"No way in hell, leave us alone." Kagome said struggling.

"Take them both if you have to it doesn't matter" Nakumo paused and looked around. "Just hurry before somebody comes and sees us." Nakumo said while picking up Kagome and slinging her over his shoulder and picked up Rin up by her stomach and handed her over to Ryo.

An hour later:

"Shut up and stop moving around so much wench" Nakumo said to Kagome ignoring the fact that she was hitting his back.

"My name is Kagome not wench so don't call me that" She said hitting him harder "and no way let me and Rin go." Kagome said while looking over to Ryo who had Rin in his arms asleep. They had been walking an hour and she had used all her strength from running form Gaku and Paru and was exhausted and had fallen asleep.

"No and be quiet 'Kagome'" Nakumo said and smacked her on her butt.

"Don't touch me you pervert." Kagome said blushing as he finally stopped and looked at the house they were about to go in.

"You will shut up while in this house, no yelling or screaming or we will take Rin away from you into a different room. Do you understand?" He said while looking at her to see her nod her head.

"Ok then down ya go." He put her down and watched as she stumbled; not walking a little while had made her legs fall asleep.

Ok I'm done for this chapter if you have any complaints or suggestions please tell me and don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating for soo long

"" means talking

'' means thinking

**Bold **means beast

() means me talking to ya'll

Ok here we go

Kagome stood up as she dusted herself off. She glared at Nakumo as he was looking at the house that was in front of them. She turned to look at the three story house that looked very old.

"Come" Nakumo said to her while still looking at the house and then watched as Aki, Ryo, Gaku, Paru and Rin entered the house then started walking.

"Ok" Kagome said and followed them into the house. Inside the house was nothing like the outside. Inside it looked brand new looking; the walls looked blood red and the furniture was black.

With Sesshoumaru:

Sesshoumaru walked into his campsite and looked at his companions. Jaken was sleeping under a tree and Ahun (I don't know if that's the right way to spell it) was not in site and neither was Rin. Ahun suddenly entered the campsite with a frantic look on his face.

"What's wrong? Where's Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked Ahun. (Ok in this story Sesshoumaru can read Ahun's mind.)

'Master, Demons have taken Rin. I went to go get some food for all of us and left Rin in the care of Jaken. When I came back she was gone and the toad was asleep. I ran out of the camp and followed her scent to the field and then I smelt the demons scent and I raced back here to tell you.' Ahun said and bowed his head down in shame.

"Get up Jaken! Now!" Sesshoumaru yelled at the toad and grabbed him by the throat.

"Hmmmm… Ah.. Milord, I am so sorry for sleeping please don't hurt me." Jaken said while trying to adjust what was happening.

"Why were you not watching Rin? Now she is gone because some demons took her. Now tell me why you were sleeping when you were supposed to be watching her." Sesshoumaru yelled and glared at the green imp.

"I was watching her and then suddenly something knocked me out. I'm so sorry Milord please forgive me." Jaken said bowing so low that he was touching the ground waiting for his master to respond.

"Come" Sesshoumaru responded talking to both Jaken and Ahun.

Sesshoumaru started walking towards the field that was about 40 yards away. Jaken ran after him and Ahun followed as well. When they all got to the field Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and stood still; eyes wide opened then started to growl as his eyes turned red and he started to transform.

Sesshoumaru's POV:

I walked into the field with Jaken and Ahun following me. After hearing that Jaken was knocked out I was wondering if somebody kidnapping Rin was planned. I stood still on the field and sniffed the air. There were the smell of Jaken and Ahun (of course) then of Rin and a couple of people that smelt a lot like my enemy Gacht. Then I realized it was him and my body stiffened and my eyes widened and began to change from gold to red and I transformed into my demon form.

Regular POV:

"We must hurry" Sesshoumaru said and started running; trampling the trees and cushes that was in his way.

OK sorry it's short and been so long since I've updated. I've been grounded and I'm still grounded. I'm doing this on the school computer so I don't know when I will be updating next but please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about not updating I've been super busy with school and I got a job so I don't know when the next time I will be updating after this chapter and the next one

Sorry about not updating I've been super busy with school and I got a job so I don't know when the next time I will be updating after this chapter and the next one. But hey it's almost summer time so I will have lots of chapters by the end of it hopefully. But anyways please read and tell me what you think

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but I do own this story

" " means talking

' ' means thinking or quoting

**Bold **means demon side talking

Last time:

Sesshoumaru's POV:

I walked into the field with Jaken and Ahun (spell?) following me. After hearing that Jaken was knocked out I was wondering if somebody kidnapping Rin was planned. I stood still on the field and sniffed the air. There were the smell of Jaken and Ahun (of course) then of Rin and a couple of people that smelt a lot like my enemy Gacht. Then I realized it was him and my body stiffened and my eyes widened and began to change from gold to red and I transformed into my demon form.

Regular POV:

"We must hurry" Sesshoumaru said and started running; trampling the trees and crushed what was in his way.

Now:

With the Inu gang:

"Where is she she was supposed to be back by now" Inuyasha yelled while sitting on the roof. It had been a week and a half since she left and everyone was starting to get worried since Kagome never stays in her own time this long.

Inuyasha was sitting on top of Kaede's hut wearing his famous fire rat coat and no shoes. Miroku was sitting inside of the hut with Sango sitting beside him while Shippo and Kirara was in Sango's lap asleep. Shippo was very restless lately he missed his adopted mother very much and her being away for such a long period of time was making him worry more than anyone in the Inu group.

Sango missed her like sister. She hasn't seen her in a long time at least two weeks since Kagome left to her own time when she was at the slayers village. When she had returned to the Inu group she had been told that Kagome had to return to take those 'tests' that she is always studying for. Also when Sango came back she had another surprise in for her too.

Flashback: Sango's POV

I walk into the campsite and see Inuyasha sitting under a tree looking depressed while Miroku and Shippo were helping Lady Kaede pick rice and other vegetables. Miroku was the first to notice me at the front of the village and silently got out of the water and walked over to me.

"Lady Sango" Miroku greeted me as he was standing in front of me. "I've missed you very much since you've been gone. Lady Kagome went to go take those 'tests' that she is always studying for and Inuyasha has been moping around since then" Miroku said as he hugged me for once not rubbing on my butt.

I was surprised that he was hugging me in an intimate not perverted way. I liked the way he was hugging me though I wouldn't admit it to anyone besides Kagome.

"Oh ok" I said giving him a hug back then let go and looked at his face. He had a light blush on his face as if he was embarrassed by something but nothing had happened.

Regular POV:

"Sango may I talk to you in private maybe right outside the village" Miroku nodded his head to the left intending to go out there.

"Umm. Sure… What's up" Sango said once they got there and said the phrase that Kagome uses all the time since she met. 'What's up' what a phrase to use when you look at the guy and he looks very serious. "umm Miroku what's…" Sango was stopped midsentence as she felt two firm strong lips touch hers. Miroku slipped his tongue out of his mouth and went to open her full lips which she granted. They kissed for what seemed like hours but was only minutes and then both broke apart panting and had light blushes on their faces then Miroku got on one knee.

"Sango I love you and I wish to spend the rest of my life together with you so will you please marry me," Miroku asked while blushing even more but his voice was very serious.

Sango smiled and tears came down her eyes as she started saying yes so many times. Miroku got up and Sango ran and jumped into his arms and they shared another kiss together.

End of Flashback

Inuyasha was rowdy because Kagome has been gone for so long and even during the time she was gone he called her a shard detector, which Sango hit him in the head knocking him unconscious.

Miroku was just as he ever is with a grin on his face holding his soon to be wife's hand.

"Inuyasha she said she had tests and stuff she had to do leave her be." Miroku said 'I bet another reason why she left is Inuyasha. She must have seen Inuyasha and Kikyo together. They have been going to see each other almost every day. I wonder why? But it's most likely the reason Kagome left. She had such a sad look on her face when she told us she was going back.' Miroku thought.

Flashback:

Kagome walked into the hut with a look of surprise on her face. "I'm going home for a couple of days. I have tests and other things too." Kagome stated as she looked at Miroku and then to Shippo who was on Miroku's shoulder. "Tell Sango if she gets back before I do that I miss her and I should be back soon." Kagome said to Miroku her face still looking surprised.

"Kagome is there something wrong." Miroku asked as he stood up.

Kagome looked at him and changed her expression "Of course not why would something be wrong." Kagome looked at Miroku in the eyes and sighed when she saw the worried look on his face. "I'm just a little tired. I'm going back to study and get supplies but I think I need rest too."

Miroku looked Kagome over once more and he sighed and said "Ok well if there is anything that you need to talk about I'm here" Kagome smiled and turned back and left.

End of Flashback

"Feh" Inuyasha said and stood up and walked towards the well. He stopped dead in his tracks as he smelled Kagome's scent along with a few others scents. "What's this?" 'This means that Kagome has been back for a couple days." He smelt the air again and smelt the fear that she had. "Shit" Inuyasha cursed aloud and ran back to the Kaede's village.

"Sango, Miroku come on Kagome's been kidnapped" Inuyasha yelled running into the hut.

Sango and Miroku jumped up at the sound of Inuyasha's voice waking up Shippo and Kirara. "What how do you know?" Sango yelled grabbing her boomerang.

"I smelt her when I was walking towards the well she had fear on her scent and I also smelt guys I didn't recognize." He yelled back at her.

She went out of the room and changed into her fighting outfit and fan back in. "Come on Kagome's probably hurt" and ran back out with Inuyasha on her tail then stopped when she saw Miroku talking to Shippo trying to calm him down.

"Shippo stay here with Kaede and tell her what's going on. We'll bring Kagome back" Miroku said patting Shippo on the head then leaving the hut and went over to Inuyasha and Sango "He's so worried about Kagome" Then walked past him and started running. Taking one last look at the kit Inuyasha started running as well.

This is the end of this chapter tell me what you think I hope its good I have the next chapter written so I will be updating soon also sorry about taking so long to update well any ways please keep reading and reviewing


End file.
